


Short Alien Robot

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: flesh_and_steel, F/M, Phobias, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela has a phobia.  Jazz assures her it could be much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Alien Robot

**Author's Note:**

> written for flesh_and_steel’s September 2011 Phobia challenge. The five words from the required list are bolded for easy finding.

The technical name of Mikaela’s phobia is Altophobia, according to the list I was using. However, there seem to be a lot of conflicting names for some phobias.

 

She was sitting at her desk, playing **Minecraft** and drinking one of those local **beer** s that she liked when he snuck in. He thought it was that blueberry one that she would never admit to drinking, but since she was hiding it in a **ceramic** mug instead of using the bottle he couldn’t be sure. 

He crossed the room quickly, and crouched down behind her chair. Gently, he wrapped the claws of one hand around her waist and pulled her--and the chair--back against his chest plates. “Hey, babe.”

“Jazz!” She squawked as her pulled her back. Her **mouspad** tumbled to the floor and the mouse itself clattered against one of the desk legs as she jerked them off the desk in surprise. “How many times have I told you not to do that!?”

“But you put on such a great show every time I do, Mickey.” The silver mech nuzzled her hair. “Least it wasn’t like that time that Skids and Mudflap put the tarantula in Epps’ room.”

Mikaela chuckled a bit at that memory. “I didn’t know that anyone with a voice that deep could scream like that.”

“I didn’t know any human could scream like that. Optimus was _pissed_ when he found out.” Jazz loosened his grip on the human so that he could spin the chair around. When she was facing him, he gave her a serious look. “You’ll tell me before I do anything stupid like that to you, right?”

“You don’t have to worry about me and spiders, Jazz.” She gave him a small smile. “Creepy crawlies aren’t my thing, but I’m not afraid of them.”

“Yeah, but I mean anything. I don’t want to find out the hard way that you’re afraid of dudes with **Mohawk** s when I take you to a punk show, you know what I mean?”

“Oh, Jazz. You‘re so sweet.” She leaned forward and rested her hands against his chest plate, bracing herself so that she could stretch up to kiss his lip components. “I don’t think you have to worry about me, unless you’re planning on going through a growth spurt sometime soon.”

He hummed in pleasure at the kiss, then tipped in his head in confusion at the words. “Growth spurt? You’re afraid of people getting tall?”

Mikaela couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Jazz. Heights. I’m afraid of heights.”

“Oh!” Jazz joined in her laughter. “I was gonna say. Wait a klick. You sayin’ I’m short?”

“Can’t argue with the truth, Jazz.” She gave him a playful smile. “Just be glad I’m not terrified of short alien robots. Then where would we be?”

“Engaging in repeated exposure therapy.”


End file.
